User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Cuddles Zombie in Space Part 9
Cuddles and Fliqpy still fights!* Fliqpy: HEH! YOUR NOT STRONG, ARE YOU, NOW? Cuddles: Of course, i am! Come, On! Fliqpy: Oh, just let's finish this now! I can't just keep fighting you, otherwise, anymore! Cuddles: Huh? Uh, well, IF, you don't want to fight with me anymore, then you give up! *Chuckles!* (Cuddles, 1, Fliqpy, 0!) Fliqpy: =(? 0_0! NEVER! *AS Cuddles fights with Fliqpy, they kills some of the clones on the same time, progress!* CLONES! Get out of the way! Ya know what? Ah, you guys are VERY useless due to not doing anything at all! *Chuckling, anyway?* *Still fighting, until Fliqpy is stuck on a corner* Cuddles: Got you stuck at the corner! Fliqpy: CLONES! ATTACK! Cuddles: Well, watch it, Fliqpy! *Spins his own light-saber around!* Fliqpy: 0_0! CLONES! HELP! ME! Or else i'll die! Little Cuddles: Sorry, we don't know HOW to fight! Fliqpy: *Fighting Cuddles, once, again!* What about The Were-Rabbits? They are like the most strongest out of all of ya, right? Mr. Pickels: Sorry, all of them are busy right over there, in the corner! *Points at a corner, The Were-Rabbits are kissing each other, six of them is kissing each other, but all of them are same gender! That's SICK!* Fliqpy: YOU ARE USELESS TOO! *An auto-door where they was, is closing, so yeah!* *Petunia, Lumpy, and Disco Bear is surrounded by MORE clones!* Disco Bear: UGH! What are we going to do? No matter how much we kill them, they ALWAYS returns back to normal! Lumpy: -_-, Yeah, man, idk how MUCH more of them we have to take down, man! Not anymore, it's like if they never just stops! Petunia: Come on, guys! The others are already doing their own stuff right now! It looks like that we are doing the odds, guys! Disco Bear: Good attitude, let's kill them! *Walks to a clone!* Little Cuddles: Wanna be friends? *Disco Bear shoots him* UGH! *Disco Bear shoots now: A Were-Rabbit Clone, and then, a Flaky Clone!* Disco Bear: NO FRIENDS FOR ANY OF YOU! *He said during shooting them, btw!* OH! YEAH! *Petunia is attacking once again, like every kind of clones there is, right, now!* Lumpy: HUH! *Punches a Giggles clone in the face* Huh! *Then whacks a Disco Bear clone in the head* HUM! *Then, a Cuddles clone in the face, he punched, which Disco Bear was about to shoot as DB was standing behind that Cuddles clone, btw!* *Two Flaky clones talk to each other!* Flaky Clone 1: I'm your clone! Flaky Clone 2: No, i'm your clone! Flaky Clone 1: NO! I'M YOUR CLONE! *****! Flaky Clone 2: NO! I'm your clone! *Both are laughing as Disco Bear comes, as Disco Bear is coming, btw, he hits a crowbar in the head of a DB Clone, crowbar? THEN! He throws a grenade, which explodes the other clones AND Both Flaky Clones!* Disco Bear: THERE! Now there are no more clones! OH! YEAH! *Cuddles and Fliqpy are still fighting* Cuddles: *Fliqpy laughs* WOAH! *They both rolls on the floor!* Fliqpy: >:D Now, i got ya, MUEHEHEH! Cuddles: *Blocks Fliqpy's attack* NO! I can't hold it anymore! Fliqpy: HAH! *Hits Cuddles, causing him to fly away!* Cuddles: WAAAAH! *Lands NEAR the edge!* OOF! AH! *Looks down* Wow, that's VERY deep, down, there! Fliqpy: Finally, i finally is about to kill ya, mueheheheheheh! Heh-Heh-Heh! Cuddles: They told me enough, and, they told me come on! *Fliqpy just laughs, omg!* *Camera closes in to Cuddles' face!* Cuddles: NO! Fliqpy: YEAH! NOW, i will kill ya! *About to use it on Cuddles!* Cuddles: *Fliqpy can't kill Cuddles, due to the weapon!* Hey, i still got this, ya, know? Ya can keep trying, it's no use, ya know? Fliqpy: *Looks at the camera?* Hey! Narrator, remove the light-saber of Cuddles for me, please? Narrator: No, i won't do that! Fliqpy: *Points his gun at the screen!* YOU DO WHAT I SAY AND NOT WHAT U SAY! OR ELSE I'LL SHOOT YA, GEDDIT? Narrator: Ok, ok, fine! *Vanishes Cuddles' light-saber!* Sorry, Cuddles! I had no other, choice! Fliqpy: *Laughs in an evil way* Say goodbye, rabbit, boy! *Can't stop laughing, darn!* *Suddenly, out of the edge, Monster Pickle appears for no reason, wut?* *Now Monster Pickels is laughing* Fliqpy: Uh, what the heck is that? Monster Pickle: Well, your big and fat enough for me to eat, yes! *He grabs Fliqpy!* Fliqpy: NO! Wait a minute, i am too ugly to get eaten! NO! DON'T! WAAAAAH! *Monster Pickels eated Fliqpy!* *Fliqpy's light-saber landed!* Monster Pickels: YEAH! That hit the spot! *Chuckles, then noticed Cuddles* HEY! IT'S YOU! Time to eat you too! *Chuckles again!* *Cuddles picked up Fliqpy's light-saber!* Cuddles: Go and use this with you! *Cuddles THREW the light-saber into Monster Pickels' eye!* Monster Pickels: OH! AOW! WHY? YEOW! NOOO! *Falls down in space!* *Again, a weird goofy holler!* Cuddles: *Looks at Monster Pickels' defeat* Well, that was fun! Hm, i wonder where the others are? *Cuddles leaves the scene!* *End of Part 9!* Category:Blog posts